Total Eclipse of the Heart
by IndubitablyInsane
Summary: Marissa goes searching for her one true love: Alex. Instead, she finds Thirteen. Summer joins the ride to PPTH and drama ensues as secrets are uncovered and romances bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or the O.C., sadly **

**Summary: Marissa's life isn't going so well. Messed up from drugs and alcohol, she now resides in a rehab center. But that doesn't last long when she sees the person, that she let go many years ago, on TV. Mostly the O.C. at first, but House will come in eventually. It takes place years after season two of the O.C. and during the fifth season of House.**

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's kinda similar to the first episode of the sixth season of House when House is in rehab. Also, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: From Where You Are

"I miss the years that were erased

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face

I miss all the little things

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me

Yeah I miss you

And I wish you were here"

-Lifehouse

* * *

Marissa sat cross-legged on the linoleum floor, floating lazily through her thoughts. She was supposed to be forgetting those thoughts, though. It was part of her new therapy. She was supposed to be meditating, but she found it to be an impossible task. How could she empty her head? It was impossible. However, they never found that out. She would tell them about the therapeutic results of meditating. How it rescued her from everyday troubles. How it helped her stop thinking about vodka, cocaine, and how much her life sucked. They loved that she was improving so quickly. She loved that she could fool them so easily.

The Sandra Day Rehabilitation Center was located in the back woods in New York. Marissa could still hear her mom and her mom's new boyfriend, "It's one of the best in the country and my Marissa deserves only the best". Marissa scoffed at Julie's fake compassion. She did admit, though, that it would be nice to be far from her mother. Plus, Seth and Summer lived in New York. Maybe she could catch up with them… If they even remembered her…

"Marissa?"

Marissa opened her eyes cautiously, allowing them to become adjusted to the light. She blinked a couple times for effect before saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just meditating. My mind was getting a little crowded, you know?"

"Of course, sweetie." The nurse replied with a smile. Marissa returned the smile, thankful that her façade was still believable. "When you're ready, there's a phone call for you." She closed the door snugly behind her as she left.

Marissa had been for a little under a year and never once got a phone call. She wondered if she was just being allowed this luxury and the doctors had been withholding all her calls. Pulling on a large sweater, Marissa walked to the front desk and addressed the nurse sitting there. "I have a phone call?"

"Name?" The nurse asked lazily. Marissa hated this man. He never bothered to learn the names of the patients. She could tell that he thought they were all scum.

"Marissa." His gaze didn't shift down to a paper, nor did it move an inch. His eyes narrowed, waiting for Marissa to continue. "Cooper. Nurse Green just came into my room…"

She was hushed the by the phone receiver being shoved into her face. She thanked him and walked around the corner for privacy. "Hello?"

"… Marissa? It's, um, it's me, Summer. From high school…" Marissa stood with her mouth hanging open.

It had been years, maybe nine or ten, since she had spoken to Summer. They were so close in high school, practically inseparable. Even through the hard times, Summer was there for Marissa. However, when Summer and Seth went off to brown together, they lost touch. Summer tried to call every day. Then every week. Then every month, until the calls stopped altogether. Marissa was stuck at home with Kaitlin, Julie, and Julie's flavor of the month. Ryan and Marissa never stayed together and he went off to college and never contacted her again. And thus began her downward spiral into drugs and alcohol.

"Is anyone there? Hello?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'm here. How did you know I was here?" Marissa asked, still a little dumbfounded.

"Umm… Your mom called me. She said that we should talk."

Marissa smacked her forehead. Of course! It was the next step in her treatment; "mending old wounds". _Dr. Brighton must've called Julie, told her about my "next step"_. "I'm sorry, Summer. Now's not a good time. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah, I guess so. My number's 361-7862. Just don't call at ridiculous times or during the weekends."

"Okay. I'll call you soon. Bye." Marissa gave the receiver back to grumpy Nurse Greg and headed back to her room. She clenched the slip of paper with the number on it. _I don't need Summer's pity call, _thought Marissa. The crumpled paper was thrown into the wastebasket and forgotten about.

* * *

The TV flickered on in all of its black and white glory, flashing images of pre-approved shows. They were mostly documentaries, cooking shows, and, very rarely, inspirational reality shows. The VCR buzzed as the recorded show began.

Marissa sat on a couch with some of the other patients. Not many people bothered watching the TV during the scheduled times. The shows that they played were hardly worth it, but Marissa found everything else boring. The TV time was the only thing that she looked forward to. Well, that and eventually getting out.

_Yes,_ Marissa exclaimed in her head. _Reality show! It's that one about people changing themselves for the better. A bit boring, but much better then another documentary about the evils of fast food. _Marissa leaned back in the couch and noticed the excitement concealed in her peers.

This episode was about a boy with a deformed face. He was scheduled to get plastic surgery so that he could look normal, but it turned out that he was sick and couldn't get the surgery before he got better. _Is this even for real? I doubt this kid was actually sick and delayed his surgery. These shows are so obsessed with the dramatics._

Marissa took comfort in the familiar action of watching TV. She relaxed just a little, letting the message of the episode sink in. She also found it funny that the hospital it took place in was in New Jersey. Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She inwardly laughed at the honor given to this hospital. She just couldn't take New Jersey seriously. It was always just a dirty and disgusting place in her mind. _I guess I was wrong… That gimpy doctor seems nice. The other doctors don't make much of an appearance but- What the Hell!_

Apparently that last thought escaped the walls of her mind. All eyes on her, waiting to see what she was yelling about. The doctors whispered and got ready for the attack, with their hands being armed with syringes of sedatives. Marissa got gave a sheepish look and got to her feet. "I just remembered that I forgot something in my room. Ugg, I'm such a space cadet." She shook her head for emphasis and half-walked half-ran to her room.

_God, where is it?_ Marissa pulled a tattered picture from the bottom of her underwear drawer. _Aha, got it!_ She dashed from her room into the activity room. The doctors still looked at her like she was having a psychotic break. Unfortunately, she couldn't really blame them. She wasn't exactly happy when she first got there; refusing to take orders, picking fights, yelling, and others things she wasn't proud of. She gave them a toothy smile and they backed down, seeing that everything was fine.

A desperate Marissa kneeled in front of the TV. When she saw a nurse approaching her, she pleaded, "I'm sorry. It's just that I think I saw my friend on the show." She flashed the picture in his face as confirmation. He nodded and she returned her gaze to the TV.

Her hand gripped the photo and held it next to the screen. Her eyes flicked hopefully from the picture to the TV show. _Come on! I know that I saw you! Where are you? Ahh, gotcha._ Marissa quickly pushed the pause button on the TV, comparing the picture to one of the doctors on the screen. A smile crept across her face. Alex.

* * *

The clock was Marissa's metronome, counting the empty hours. She sat in an oversized armchair across from her therapist. Everyday they would have a meeting and talk about Marissa's "feelings". She was good at being forward about certain thoughts and withholding others. Lying was what she did best. That meeting, though, was going slowly.

No words had been exchanged since Marissa got in there. She would say that the silence was uncomfortable, but she welcomed it that day. It allowed her to think about recent events.

Alex was a doctor in New Jersey. She was brunette and still as hot as ever. _…and I still love her._ Marissa regretted ever letting Alex go. It was all for Ryan. Ryan, who seemed amazing at the time, never loved her. Not really. He ended up getting together with Theresa again. Their love for each other grew and evolved each day. They were made for each other. Marissa began to think what would've happened if she had stuck it out with Alex. Would she have been happy? Was she meant to end up with her? She wished she could find the answers.

"Marissa… tell me about today." Dr. Brighton suggested when a few more minutes passed in silence.

"Umm, I woke up at eight. Then I meditated and did yoga. Then I had a muffin for-"

"What happened with the TV?"

"I thought I saw someone that I used to know. An old friend."

"An old friend? Hmm… it didn't end up being this person, though?"

"No, I was mistaken," Marissa lied. She didn't want him knowing where she was planning on going. As soon as she figured out a way, Marissa was going to break out and find Alex. She had to.

"What do you think it means that you saw an old friend on TV?"

_Oh God… Does he really have to psychoanalyze this?_ "It doesn't mean anything. The person on TV looked almost exactly like my old friend. It's not like I was looking for her or anything."

"Are you sure that you didn't just want it to be your old friend?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even if I did imagine her, it wouldn't have been as a doctor. She wasn't that kind of person."

"Okay, Marissa. Now, I heard that you spoke to one of your old friends. Summer Roberts? She used to be your best friend back in high school?"

Marissa shifted her eyes to the ground. _How does he know that Summer called? And, more importantly, why is he just bringing it up now? That was weeks ago. _

A loud guffaw shook the walls of the small office. Marissa could only stare at her laughing therapist with wide eyes and an open mouth. He wiped an invisible tear from his eye as his laughter died down. "There's no need to look so frightened. You act as if I just caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. Your not in trouble for ignoring your friend. It's perfectly normal to be afraid during this last step. It's difficult for people in your position to face people from their past. For some people, they think that if they go back to people from their past, they will inevitably go back to their old habits. That is the whole point of this last step, though.

"If you connect with your past in a safe environment, you will go back to being your old self, minus the bad things like drugs and alcohol. Do you feel ready for this last step, Marissa? If not, there is no rush. We can always come back to it."

"I'm ready. I'm ready to get back to my old life and my old self." Marissa couldn't contain herself. Too much joy was rising up her spine. She felt like jumping for joy. "So, this is really the LAST step? I can leave after I mend things up with Summer? I'm all done with rehab?"

"Ha-ha, Marissa, you have to pace yourself. You have to take small steps so that you don't have to repeat this all again in another year. It's hard to get back to your old self. It's easy to get back to drugs. Calm down, you're not going anywhere fast."

Marissa's mood instantly dropped. She didn't want to take anything slowly. _I bet this is all Julie's doing. She probably paid them off to keep me as long as possible. She just doesn't want me to go back home. She doesn't want to have to deal with me._ Marissa nodded her head somberly and got up to go as the timer went off.

"Marissa, wait. What're you feeling? It's not healthy for you to keep your thoughts in."

"I was just hoping to get back to my old life soon. I'm tired of living in here and I miss my old friends. Could you call Summer and ask her to meet with me here? I could really use a friend. She used to be my best one, so why can't she be it again?"

"Of course, Marissa. I'm very proud of your dedication and effort. Rehab isn't easy, I know. But you're doing well and I can tell you want your life to be better. I will call her."

* * *

Marissa sat on the couch in the corner. All around her there were conversations and arguments. Laughing and crying. Smiles and frowns. However, nothing was happening in her private little corner. The brunette sitting next to her looked as uncomfortable as Marissa felt.

"So, Marissa, what's been going on?" The woman said, clearly trying to expel the awkwardness.

"What happened to 'Coop'?" Marissa turned to face Summer, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to always call me 'Coop'. Don't you remember? You were the only one who called me that. Why aren't you calling me that now?"

"I remember, yeah. I don't know why I didn't call you that. I guess it doesn't feel like you're still 'Coop'. We haven't hung out since high school and we've both changed greatly."

"But, this meeting is supposed to be nostalgic. How can I remember the past if you won't even give me the same nickname?"

A silence drifted between them again as Marissa looked at Summer incredulously. "I'm sorry, Marissa. Maybe this was a mistake…"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be. I miss you and Seth and even Ryan. I know things can't go back to the way they were. We've all grown up. Can we at least try to be friends again? Start from scratch?"

"Yeah, of course. I've missed you, too. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. It was all my fault." Summer and Marissa both sighed deeply at their falling out. "So, really, what've you been up to since we last spoke?"

Marissa filled Summer in on everything up to a few weeks ago. She didn't intend to talk so much or share everything that she did, but it all just started pouring out of her. She forgot how easy it was to talk to Summer. For a moment it seemed like the old days. It seemed like nothing had happened at all and all of those years had gone by.

"Ten minutes," Called one of the nurses. Summer hadn't gotten to tell Marissa anything that had happened to her. _Maybe next time. I still need to tell her about Alex._

"Okay, Summer, I'm sorry, but there's just one last thing."

"Okay…"

"The other day, I was watching a reality show…"

"You watch that crap? It's so fake and everything's rigged-"

"Summer, focus! The show isn't important, it's who I saw in the show that's important."

"Did you see Orlando Bloom? I swear, he did _something_ with his hair, or something. He looks so weird.."

"What did I just say? I don't give a rat's ass about Orlando Bloom's hair, although I know what you mean. I think it's just poofier than normal. Anyways, I saw Alex!" Marissa waited for Summer's reaction. However, it wasn't what she expected.

"Marissa, that's not possible. It's just not."

"It was! I mean, she was brunette. And a doctor… I swear, though, it was her. She works at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

"I'm telling you, it couldn't have been her."

Ignoring Summer's protests, Marissa asked Summer one last question. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to New Jersey and you're going to help me. Here's what you have to do…"

**

* * *

How'd you like it? I think the whole story's going to be from Marissa's point of view, but I'm not sure. I would love it if you wrote a review. It doesn't even need to be related to the chapter, I don't care. Yeah… I'm that desperate. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Sorry for the wait. This chapter is... special :) I will try to update quicker next time.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: With a Little Help From My Friends

##########

"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,

Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

- The Beatles

##########

"I'm going to New Jersey and you're going to help me. Here's what you have to do…" Marissa outlined the plan that had been coursing through her mind since the fateful day that she was shipped off to Sandra Day. She going to do it; she was finally going to break out. Summer would help her and she could get back to her life. "… And then we'll drive the car to New Jersey. What do you think?"

Summer hid her puzzled expression behind a skeptical smile. "It sounds, um… I don't quite know. It's definitely… unique."

"You think it's a stupid plan. You think it's stupid for me to try to break out. I get it." One of the nurses announced that it was time for the visitors to leave. "It was nice seeing you again. I really have missed you. Hey, maybe I'll see you when I get out." Marissa reached out her hand, offering a friendly handshake.

Summer shook her head and Marissa dropped her hand in defeat. "Marissa, I'm going to help you. I will help you and I will see you again. You can't get rid of me that easily. When can I see you again?"

"We can only meet with visitors once a week unless we have special permission from the doctor." Marissa could barely contain the grin engulfing her face. "You can come whenever you want; I'm allowed visitors at any time. So, you're really going to help me?"

Summer nodded her head and returned Marissa's warm smile. "I'll see you soon then, Coop." They shared a quick embrace as Summer was being ushered out of the room.

##########

"Hi, I'm here to see Marissa Cooper." Summer informed the bored looking nurse behind the glass window. When the nurse made no motion, Summer added, "Could you tell her I'm here, or…"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"An appointment? I thought I could visit her whenever…"

"You have to make an appointment. She does have scheduled activities for each day. So, would you like to make an appointment?"

"Um, I guess so. She doesn't have free time at some point today? I drove three hours to get here and I would appreciate it if my time wasn't wasted."

"Maybe you should've made an appointment, then." The nurse's smug expression pushed Summer too far.

"Listen you-"

"Summer?"

Summer's head whipped around and saw Marissa standing a few feet behind her. "Nevermind, she's here now." Summer turned away from the nurse with a flick of her hair. Walking up to Marissa she said, "You came just in time. I felt a rage blackout coming on and that could've been messy."

Marissa chuckled and gave Summer a welcoming hug. "You still get those? I thought you saw a therapist about those back in high school."

"Right, like they could will those things away."

"Marissa, it's time for group discussion." Announced a woman wearing a white coat. "Tell your friend to come back later during free time."

Marissa turned her attention back to Summer. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Come back in an hour and I'll be free then."

"Don't worry about it. I have to work on our plan anyways. It has some serious holes in it. I'll see you later."

##########

Marissa sat on the thin mattress in her room. A cotton shirt was bunched in her motionless hands as her mind wandered. Memories of her good days made a weary smile appear on her face. Days filled with Seth and Summer's bickering and Ryan's fists of fury. Those days were overly dramatic, but her friends were always there to soften the blows. She missed them so much, but she would get back to them. To everything she had lost with the bottles of vodka she used to down.

A soft knock was issued on her closed door. Marissa quickly threw her blanket over her open suitcase. "Come in!" She called.

"Marissa, Dr. Brighton would like to see you." The nurse told her with an apologetic smile. Marissa's mind automatically went to the worst possible thing. _Oh god, what did I do this time?_ She stood up and followed the nurse to Dr. Brighton's office. She received a pat on the back as the nurse left her standing in the open doorway.

"Marissa! Come in, come in!" Dr. Brighton gently commanded in his soft therapist voice. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"Um, okay. What do-" Marissa walked into the room and stopped short, noticing an additional body. Puzzled, Marissa stood staring at the other person in the room.

Dr. Brighton watched the interaction with interest. "Marissa, why don't you take a seat?"

Marissa numbly went and sat down in the nearest seat. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the surprise. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's me." Julie reached her hand towards Marissa's. As she expected, Marissa pulled her hand away from her touch.

"Mom, what're you doing here?"

"Your mother came because I called her." Dr. Brighton jutted it. "I believe that you are ready to leave Sandra Day and return to your life."

"And you thought my mom needed to be present to tell me this?"

"Well, she is the one who will be helping you readjust to normal life. You need her, Marissa. She is an important part of your last step."

The gears in Marissa's head finally started turning, fully recovered from the surprising visit from her mom. _This is all I have to do. Get along with my mom, and I'm out of here. I can escape from my mom and go to New Jersey. _Doing the best to conjure up a sincere look on her face, Marissa said, "You're right, I do need her." She turned to her mom next. "I forgive you for abandoning me here. I know that it was for the best and you were just looking out for my well-being." For the final touch, Marissa walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "I really missed you, Mom."

Julie gratefully returned the hug, not knowing what had just happened. "Oh, I missed you too, baby."

"Alright, let's fill out the paperwork, then. Well, as long as you feel that you're ready to leave, Marissa." Dr. Brighton said.

"I'm definitely ready to go." Marissa, facing away from the doctor and her mom, smiled as things finally went her way.

##########

Marissa took a deep breath as she forced the zipper on her suitcase to close. Giving up, she sat down on the edge of her bed. She had to wait a little longer because the doctor thought that she had to pack _all_ of her things. However, most of her things were already packed for her escape with Summer. _Oh, crap! I need to talk to Summer…_ Marissa practically shot off her bed in the direction of her trash can. Thankfully the janitorial staff were lazy and under paid, because the crumpled up piece of paper with Summer's number was still at the bottom of her trash can.

Marissa smoothed out the piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket as her door was slowly opened. Julie stood in the doorway, "Oh, you're already all packed. Are you ready to go?"

Grabbing her suitcase, Marissa gave one last glance around her now empty room. "Yup, let's go." With that echoing in her head, they walked out of the room and out of the building. _Free at last…_

##########

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sum, it's me, Marissa."

"Coop, Where are you? I called looking for you and they told me that you left. I just figured that you found some way to break out without me."

"Yeah, I wish. My mom came and got me out. We're currently staying at Four Seasons until tomorrow when we go home."

"Oh, that's rough, staying in a fancy hotel and finally getting your mom's attention."

"Sarcasm? Really? Way too much of Seth has rubbed off on you, that's for sure," Marissa chuckled. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day. So, do you still want my company?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be a road trip without it. Oh, I also need your help escaping my mom's custody."

"Yeah, I'll be in the Four Seasons' parking lot at midnight. Do you think that will work? Just meeting me out there with your suitcase?"

"I'll see you then, but if I'm not there when you show- Sir, I guarantee you that this is not John's cell phone! Please, stop calling this number." Marissa hung up the phone and turned to Julie, who had just walked into the room. "I hope you don't mind that I answered your phone for you. It just kept ringing and it was bugging me."

"That's fine, Sweetie. Oh, I picked up a couple of movies and some Chinese food. I figured we could stay in and catch up. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, Mom." Marissa grimaced, hoping that the movies wouldn't keep Julie up past midnight.

##########

Marissa's eyes scanned the digital clock beside her bed again. It said that it was 11:45. Marissa turned to her head to look at her mom, trying to see how asleep she really was. Sighing, she slid out of the bed, careful not to shake it too much. She quickly gathered her things and pulled on a coat.

Once she was out in the hall, Marissa let out her breath. She reached in her pocket and took out her mom's cell phone. Checking the time, she headed for the stairs. She just stepped onto the staircase when she heard a door opening somewhere down the hall. Then a familiar voice loudly whispered, "Marissa? Are you out here?"

_Shit!_ Marissa took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping when she reached the bottom. She ran for the door to the outside, praying that Summer was early. There was no such luck in the dead parking lot.

Marissa looked over her shoulder and saw the elevator door opening. She dashed for cover behind a large bush. The same hushed whisper rang out in the silence, "Marissa… this isn't funny. Get your ass inside this instant!" They both stood still, Marissa holding her breath and Julie taking deep, frightened breaths. A car pulled up to the entrance of the hotel.

"Coop- er! Mrs. Cooper, what a surprise to see you here…" Summer said from her car.

"Oh, hello Summer! I could say the same thing. I'm here with Marissa, fresh out of re-hab."

"Cool… I'm here for a business trip." Summer sat in her car, waiting for Julie to say something. "Well, I see that there's no valet here. I'm just going to go park. Enjoy your evening and tell Marissa that I said 'hi'."

"I'll do that." Julie then walked back inside, feeling stupid for being out there in the first place. Marissa waited a few minutes and then dashed through the shadows to Summer's car.

Reaching her final destination, Marissa tapped on one of the car's windows. She heard a loud gasp from inside the vehicle, followed by the driver's window being rolled down. "God, Coop, you scared the shit out of me! Get in!"

Marissa climbed into the passenger side of the car and Summer quietly rolled out of the parking lot. Once they were in the clear, Summer turned on the radio and handed Marissa a coffee cup. "I got you some coffee, it's going to be a long drive."

"Thanks. Sorry about scaring you and my mom's surprise appearance."

"I take it the escape didn't go quite as planned?"

Marissa chuckled, "Not really, but that doesn't matter. We did it and now we're on our way to the reputable Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in the not-so-reputable New Jersey." The car zoomed down the freeway as the two friends discussed the ups and downs they experienced in their lives away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter! Yay, it wasn't a whole month this time! However, it now takes place during the sixth season of house, but only in the sense that Chase is on the team, Kutner's dead, and everyone's single. Enjoy : ) **

* * *

Chapter 3: Sideways

* * *

These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away

-Citizen Cope

* * *

The air in the car was light with conversation. Summer told Marissa about her college years and her job. She talked about her new found interests and abnormal experiences. Marissa told Summer about being all alone in Orange County. Her dependence on drugs and alcohol when she couldn't get a job or into college. Her admittance into Sandra Day and how difficult it was to be clean and sober.

Summer, now in the passenger seat, needed to ask Marissa a question. Interrupting her rendition of "Heroin Harry", Summer said, "Why do you need to see Alex so badly?"

Startled, Marissa took a minute before responding. "Sum, I told you-"

"Don't give me any of that 'I need to get in touch with my past' crap. You and I both know that Alex wasn't a big part of your past. If you really needed to get in touch with your past, you would be trying to get together with Ryan," Summer spewed what she had been thinking for the past couple of days. No one said anything for what seemed like forever.

Marissa finally chose to respond to Summer's word vomit. "I… I think that breaking up with her was the first wrong turn I took in my series of wrong turns. Yeah, I did bad things before then, but she made me forget about them when I was with her. I just, I don't know, I need to talk to her. Make things right."

"But what about Ryan? I thought he made all the bad things go away?"

"He protected me from the bad things. He never made me forget about them."

"Didn't you love him, though?"

"I don't know that it ever really was love. Maybe just a combination of lust and appreciation. He was always there for me. He made me feel safe, that's all."

"And you loved Alex?"

"We only dated for a few weeks. It wasn't long enough for me to love her, but I think I could've. It was the wrong time for me. I was still craving Ryan's protective hug and everything was so frighteningly new with her. I retreated from the unknown to the comfortable known."

"I still don't see why she's so important to you…"

"Well, you known the phrase 'you don't know what you have until it's gone'? I missed her the second she was gone. It wasn't a gnawing emptiness, but an unidentifiable soreness. It wasn't until I saw her on the TV so many years later that I knew what the soreness was. She dulled the pain, or maybe she replaced the pain with something else entirely."

"You're going to New Jersey to tell her what she meant to you? How wrong you were to dump her for Ryan? To confront your past? What?"

"I want to get her back. I'm going to confront my past and right my wrong. I regret breaking up with her, so I'm going to right that wrong by getting back together with her and never breaking up with her again."

"… I don't want to be a spoilsport, but what if she doesn't want to get back together with you? What if she's still mad at you?"

"She won't _still_ be mad at me, it's been too long for her to hold a grudge. And if she doesn't want to get back together with me, then I'll be happy knowing that I tried."

"Okay, good. Oh, look!" Summer said loudly while pointing out her window. " 'Now entering New Jersey'. Coop, we're almost there!"

Marissa accelerated as the song changed to "here it goes again" by Ok Go:

_Just when you think that you're in control,_

_just when you think that you've got a hold,_

_just when you get on a roll,_

_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

* * *

Marissa put the car in park and sat in the driver's seat numbly. Summer gently put her hand on Marissa's shoulder, "We don't have to do this, Coop. We could just turn around and go somewhere else."

Shaking her head, Marissa disagreed, "No, I have to do this." With that the runaway and the smuggler walked in the entrance of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

The hospital was empty, save the tired doctors and nurses on the night shift. The two girls were greeted by a kind nurse at a desk in the lobby. "How can I help you, ladies?"

Marissa just stared at the nurse, dumbfounded. Summer gave Marissa a questioning look before answering the nurse. "We're looking for someone."

"What's their name, I'll page someone for you."

Summer looked back at Marissa, who was still staring off into space. "Uhh… We don't really know…"

"You… you don't know the name of the person you're looking for? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you."

Marissa snapped out of her daze and quickly added, "She's a doctor here. We used to be friends. I think she changed her name or something. I have a picture, though."

Summer cocked her head to the side as Marissa fished a picture out of her pocket. "You have a picture?" Summer asked incredulously. Marissa merely gave Summer a sheepish look and handed the picture to the nurse.

"Are you talking about the blonde woman?" When Marissa and Summer both nodded, the nurse continued. "Yes, I recognize this woman, but as a brunette."

"Yes, that's her! Do you know her name?" Marissa gushed excitedly.

"I don't know her name, but I do know that she works with Dr. House in the diagnostics department."

"Could you page him for us?" Summer said quickly, noticing Marissa's face at the news.

"I can, however, Dr. House can be… busy. He might not respond, but I'll try."

"Thank you." Summer grabbed the picture of Marissa and Alex off of the nurse's station and pulled Marissa to some seats by the front door. "See, we'll just wait for Dr. House and then you'll get to see Alex."

* * *

Summer tapped her foot anxiously as half an hour went by. Marissa just sat clutching her picture of Alex and staring at the ground. Summer never really thought that Marissa had seen Alex. She thought that Marissa might just have a screw loose after a year in rehab. Now she was curious, though, because the nurse recognized the picture. Summer watched another five minutes pass before addressing Marissa.

"Coop, do you think he's actually coming? It's been half an hour…"

"He'll show up, he has to." Marissa said this quietly, mostly to herself more then to Summer. After a few minutes, Marissa turned her attention to Summer. "How'd you know her name wasn't Alex anymore?"

"Uhh, you told me?"

"No, I didn't. I heard them call her something else on the show, but I didn't remember that until the nurse asked for her name."

"I guess I just figured that she changed her name or something…"

Just then a gimpy doctor showed up next to them. Summer quickly sized him up as he addressed them. "How may I help you, ladies?" His voice seemed sincere, but his smirk said something else entirely. "I heard that you're looking for one of my fellows?"

Marissa exchanged a glance with Summer before speaking, "Yes, we are."

The doctor's smile spread across his face. "Chase _is_ a slippery one. Please tell me at least one of you are pregnant with his child. I haven't watched my soap in an awfully long time."

"Pregnant? I'm sorry, but who we're looking for couldn't impregnate either of us."

"Ah, you're looking for Taub. I always suspected that he shoots blanks. A wife and affairs and yet no children? No one's that lucky."

Marissa's eyes widened at the doctor's frank guesses. "No, no, we're looking for a woman." She gingerly handed the picture to the doctor.

The doctor ran his eyes over the picture with an ever-growing smile. "You're looking for Thirteen. Awesome."

"Her name's Thirteen?" Summer asked the doctor skeptically.

"That's her nickname. Follow me and I'll show you to the pot of gold. The rainbow pot of gold."

Marissa and Summer strode next to the doctor and attempted to send silent messages to each other. That didn't work out so well, ending with confused looks and Summer trying to figure out what "rhino poncho" was supposed to mean. As they all entered the elevator, Summer turned to the doctor accompanied by a cane. "So, you're Dr. House, right?"

"No. I'm not a doctor here, I'm a patient. They usually keep me strapped to the bed, but one of the nurses let me loose to get some fresh air."

Marissa shook her head. "Nice try, but I saw you on TV. You're Dr. House, the diagnostician."

House looked at the ground, "Not anymore…" Silence ensued as the two girls tried to determine whether or not the limping doctor was joking. "You," House said while pointing at Marissa, "are one of Thirteen's spurned lovers."

"No, we're just old friends."

"Why don't you know her name, then?"

Summer took over, "Look, we don't converse with crazy patients! And you don't know her name either!"

"I'm Dr. House, one of the best diagnosticians in the country. Now, Am I sensing a love triangle?"

"Really, we were friends in high school. My therapist recommended getting in touch with people from my past, so here I am."

"Fine, don't tell me any juicy secrets. You should find her in the first glass office on the left." House ushered them out of the elevator as he pushed the button for the lobby.

"Okay, thanks Dr. House!" Marissa yelled a little too loudly at the closed elevator door.

"Wow, thanking House. That's something I've _never_ seen." Marissa and Summer turned to see a woman standing behind them. The familiar cat eyes and angular features made butterflies appear in Marissa's stomach while the sophisticated brown hair made her head swirl. Summer's stomach flopped at the sight and her skin began to crawl.

Summer laid he hand on Marissa's shoulder lightly. "I have to make a call. Will you be fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be good." Summer walked off down the hall for privacy as the brunette doctor gave Marissa a warm smile. Marissa walked a few steps towards the woman in front of her. "Alex? It's me, Marissa."

Thirteen looked around, wondering if the skinny woman was talking to her. When she finally realized that the blue eyes were looking at her, Thirteen quickly corrected the woman. "No, my name's not Alex, sorry. Could I help you find someone, obviously House didn't help you that well."

Marissa merely stared at her ex-girlfriend. She had spent days seeing only Alex. She had traced that face in her mind so many times. Her hands had roved that same body. "No, you're definitely Alex. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

Thirteen began to get amused at the seemingly confused and dotty woman. "My name is Remy Hadley. I'm a doctor here. Why don't you let me help you out?"

"I'm not insane! Why are you making this so hard?" Marissa looked helplessly at the doctor. Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Alex, I love you! I'm sorry for leaving you for Ryan, but I thought we agreed to be peaceful about this."

"Hey, It's alright, Marissa." Thirteen put her hand on Marissa's arm while reaching into the container behind her. "We going to get you help, but you have to calm down first." She grasped the syringe in her hand, just in case the woman got out of control.

Marissa melted at the doctor's touch. She took a deep breath and succumbed to her soothing words. Until, of course, she saw the needle in the doctor's hand. "Aw, fuck no! I am _not_ getting stuck with that!" Marissa bolted to the staircase, leaving behind a confused, and on edge, Thirteen.

* * *

Seth listened to the personalized ring tone he set more than a year ago ring. He held the phone cautiously in his hand as if was going to explode. "Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

Seth twisted his head and looked at his wife, "Nah, I don't think I am."

"It's her again, isn't it?" When Seth nodded sheepishly, she grasped his hand. "I think you need to talk to her. It's been over a year and you haven't answered one of her calls."

"I have to admit that she scares me a little…" Seth shrugged his shoulders, "But I guess you're right." He pecked his wife on the cheek. "I love you, Alex."

**

* * *

How'd you like it? I love reviews, they're helpful to my mental health = P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breathe (2 am)

* * *

"'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe"

-Anna Nalick

* * *

Air rushed into her lungs. Oxygen poured into her bloodstream. The steady beat of her heart sped up to accompany unwelcome emotions. Tear-blurred vision revealed the truth to her. Whether the truth was as simple as missing your ex's voice or as complicated as feeling the need to help someone who you don't know at all, it was shown in all its glory. But however tough the truth was to handle, all she had to do was breathe. Breathe through the tears threatening to betray emotion. Breathe through the pain that didn't exist a minute earlier. Breathe through everything that was catching her breath in the first place.

Inhale. _Thump-thump._

Exhale. _Thump-thump._

Inhale. _Thump-thump._

The breath caught in her throat once more. Breathing seemed to be harder than she remembered. She inhaled again and started over, listening closely as each breath whistled out of her mouth. She counted as her breathing became easier and her pulse slowed. One breath at a time.

* * *

Summer's breathing evened out as Seth's voice squawked from the speaker in her cell phone. "Hello? Summer? Is anyone there? Hello?" She clutched her phone down by her side and blinked back tears as she swallowed the breath caught in her throat. She warily raised the phone to her ear.

Thirteen watched as the door glided shut with ease. The syringe that was in her hand was back in the cart. Her eyes widened as she found that she seemed to need to force air into her lungs. It was thick like cream and coated her throat. _Why do I care about that girl? That crazy girl? _ She took a deep breath and sighed it out before continuing through the same door the girl had exited from.

Marissa reached the top of the stairs, tears leaving tracks on her face. She gasped for breath as she pushed the heavy metal door open. Cool air filled her lungs and made her head woozy. Exhaust and the smell of smoke whirled around her spinning head. She drudged over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the empty streets. They seemed so small and insignificant from all the way up there. Marissa sat down on the coarse rocks and leaned her back against the wall. The let the tears fall slowly as she searched her pockets for her picture. Her breathing quickened as her hands came up empty time and time again. _Where's the freaking picture!_ As a sob escaped her trembling lips, the heavy metal door to the roof opened. Marissa lifted her eyes to see the cause of the opening door. The vision of a woman wearing a white coat swam in her tear filled eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Cohen," Summer said coolly, hiding the resentment in her voice. "What's new? We haven't talked in, what, a year?"

Seth sighed, "Hi, Summer. I'm fine, as is Alex. How're you? Last time we talked you were… upset." He listened to the uneven breathing coming from the other end of the phone.

"I'm still… upset. Glad to know that everything worked out with Alex. It would suck if we broke up for no reason." Summer's voice no longer hid her anger, it dripped with sarcasm and contempt. "It's too bad I didn't get a chance to go to the wedding, I had the perfect gift in mind."

"Summer, please don't do this…"

"It was a Beatles album. It could've given you some pointers on what true love is."

"The Beatles? Your taste in music has branched out a lot in a year." Seth paused, hoping Summer's bitterness has dissipated, or at least faded a little. "Did you call to yell at me, which is perfectly fine, by the way, or did you have something else to say?"

Summer inhaled, pushing the rage out of her mind; she had more important things to take care of. "So, Alex is with you, right? She isn't some brunette doctor in New Jersey called 'Thirteen'?"

"It's only been a year. Not that much has changed with her. And nothing has changed between me and her. Are you okay? Maybe smoking a little too much of mother nature?"

"Ha, funny. You know I stopped doing that way before you did. I know it sounds crazy, but there's someone that looks exactly like her. It's really freaky."

"Yeah, well, doppelgangers do exist. Why are you chasing down an Alex look-alike, anyway?"

"I met with Marissa."

"Oh… Man, it's been years since I've even heard her name. How is _she_ doing?"

"She was in rehab, for, like, a year. She wanted me to break her out." Summer had fallen into the comfort of talking to the love of her life, forgetting that he was no longer hers. It was refreshing to talk to him about Marissa's craziness and the oddness of the situation she was currently in. "She got out without illegal activity, but now she's determined to get Alex. She's come to the realization that Alex was the love of her life."

"Hmm… I don't really know what to do with that information. Does she not know about…"

"No, she was watching this reality TV show and 'Alex' working in a hospital here in New Jersey. I didn't think that this person would actually look like Alex, so I didn't tell her. She has her heart set on Alex and she's in a fragile state to begin with. If I tell her now, she'll know that I led her on a wild goose chase. She won't be finding out about you and Alex." Summer stopped when she heard yelling from down the hall. She couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like Marissa's voice. "I think Marissa's having a meltdown right now. I just needed to talk to someone about all of this and you're my only friend. And we're not even friends anymore. Anyway, I probably won't call you back anytime soon. It was… Tell Alex I said 'hi' and wish her luck with everything. Bye, Seth."

Summer snapped her phone shut before Seth could respond. She pushed her head into her hands as she sagged against the wall. Salty water, flowing freely from her eyes, commingled with the saliva in her mouth. A sob escaped her mouth as her throat betrayed her. She gave into the tears and openly wept until a kind voice spoke from next to her. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Marissa watched unashamedly as the doctor glided over to where she was sitting. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked in a deep voice. Marissa blinked her eyes a couple of times and wiped the residual tears from them. She looked back at the doctor standing in front of her, quickly realizing that the doctor wasn't a woman.

"Miss, are you okay? You're not really supposed to be up here." The doctor looked at her with searching green eyes. His eyebrows scrunched in compassion as he looked at the teary eyed woman. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair before sitting next to the woman. "It's fine, though."

Marissa snuffled and wiped her eyes again. "I'm sorry, this is stupid."

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay to be upset, especially when someone you love is in the hospital." Marissa gazed at his mouth as he spoke, mesmerized by his accent.

She then realized what he said and shook her head slowly. "No one I know is in the hospital." He hastily took his hand off her shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, but Marissa beat him to the punch. "I was here to see someone, but she wasn't the person I was looking for."

"So you're on the roof crying because…?"

"Because I'm sad." She pulled her knees to her chest and turned her head away from the doctor. "Was sad. I'm better now." The doctor returned his hand, attempting to comfort her. She turned to look at him again, realizing that she didn't know his name. She raised her eyes to meet his, "My name's Marissa."

The doctor held her gaze, "Robert." His hand felt heavy and warm on her shoulder, filling her with heat. It felt nice in the chilly air. She suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness hit her like a sugar crash. The events of the day, not even and hours worth, made her bones ache and her mind cloudy. Just as the doctor released his grip on her shoulder, she leaned her head against his. He shied away from the contact for a moment before giving in, slightly befuddled.

* * *

From a short distance away, two light blue eyes watched the roof-top scene unfold. Playing like silent movie to a blind person, it didn't make for a satisfied viewer. Thirteen sat on her heels and opened the door slowly, hoping she could sneak out and hear what the two people where saying. She was about to put her foot out into the light when Marissa's head swiveled in her direction. She quickly pulled away from the door and out of Marissa's line of sight. Just as her breathing became regular again, and clunking sound echoed up the stairwell.

Thirteen simply stared down the stairs, waiting for the person to show himself. A cane was shortly stuck in the air and waved like a white flag. Thirteen shook her head at House's attempt at a humorous gesture. A gravelly and breathy voice sounded from the depths, "I can't believe you would make a cripple walk up all of these stairs." Thirteen strolled down the stairs to meet an exhausted House. "I surrender, you win!"

"No one made you follow me up the stairs, House." Thirteen stuffed her hands in her pockets and followed House as he descended the stairs.

House flung his toothiest grin at her and asked, "How else was I supposed to get any dirt on you and your spurned stalker?"

Thirteen merely frowned and nodded her head, expecting nothing better from House. She didn't bother refuting House's assumptions, not even sure if they were false. The walk down the three flights of stairs was quiet other than the thumping of House's cane and uneven footfalls of Thirteen and House. The silence was kept up all the way into the office where Foreman and Taub were also being silent.

* * *

Summer ran one hand over her eyes and one through her hair, attempting to hide the fact that she was crying. She didn't succeed. With red-rimmed eyes, Summer twisted her head to see the man that was speaking to her. As her eyes made there way from the man's legs up, she couldn't believe who it was that was standing next to her. He was wearing faded jeans, not to tight or baggy, secured in place by a classic brown belt. A navy blue flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, was loosely tucked into the pants. One of his wrists was covered by a silver watch; the other one had a brown, leather wristband on it. His blond hair was short and parted to the side, brushed and kept neat. His face was shadowed with the familiar look of concern; eyes wide and unblinking, slight frown, and raised eyebrows.

Summer recovered quickly, not bothering to ask herself the important questions, "Still feel the need to get yourself into the middle of everyone else's drama?

**

* * *

So, I know this chapter is really short, but I'm not sure when I'll get to add more to it. I will try to update as soon as possible, but school's starting and I'll have a lot of homework. Make sure to review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – So, it's been a loooong time since I last updated. Sorry 'bout that. This isn't an actual chapter, just a preview of what's to come. Hehe, I'm just a tad bit evil **** I will hopefully have a full chapter done soon, though. I'm sure reviews will act as good catalysts…**

* * *

Chapter 5: Stuck in the Middle with You (Pt. 1)

* * *

"Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."

- Stealer's Wheel

* * *

Marissa laid down on the sofa, soaking in quiet of the private room. With closed eyes, she conjured up a mental image of Alex. Her wide smile. The purple streak in her blonde hair. Her cat-like eyes. How sweet memories could be. Marissa sunk into those thoughts, ignoring the memories of Alex's jealousy and bossiness. A smile formed on her face as she recalled a specific memory. Alex hugged Marissa's hips, her hands wandering –

"What are you doing in here? This is the doctor's lounge."

Marissa jolted upright, nearly bumping into the person who had just entered the room. She looked up at the angry doctor and saw the eyes she had just been thinking about looking back at her. A fire burned behind the hazel eyes, forcing Marissa to look away. "Hey, Thirteen, " she said, not acknowledging Thirteen's indignant face.

Thirteen rubbed her temples, "Hi Marissa." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before speaking again. "Sorry, but only doctors are allowed in the doctor's lounge."

"Are you still mad at me for the whole Alex ordeal? It was a month ago and I've apologized a thousand times."

"And I've told you a thousand times that I was never mad at you for that. It was a mistake, that's all. I'm simply trying to uphold the rules of the doctor's lounge so that House doesn't think that it's okay to entertain his 'friends' in here."

"I'll be leaving as soon as Rob shows up. We're going out for lunch and he told me to meet him in here."

"Rob?"

"Dr. Chase… my boyfriend," Marissa said, implying that this should be nothing but obvious.

"Right," Thirteen answered, "your boyfriend." She couldn't believe it. A month ago Marissa had been begging her for her love. Of course, Marissa did think that she was her ex-girlfriend, but still. Chase managed to snatch her up before Thirteen even talked to her again. _Damn you, Chase, you charming Aussi. _And then a small thought tickled the back of Thirteen's mind, an evil little thought. She kept a straight face as she addressed Marissa again. "Oh yeah, Chase told me to tell you that he was just going to meet you in the cafeteria. He's going to be a little late for your date seeing as he's running some tests on our patient."

"Okay, Thanks!" Marissa gathered her bag and exited the room. Thirteen allowed her evil grin to spread across her face, engulfing any semblance of kindness. _Screw Chase, I'm going to get Marissa if it's the last thing I do. Doesn't the dying one always end up with the girl, anyways?_

**

* * *

Is it worth continuing this story or should I just end it here? Thoughts can be submitted if you press that rectangular button below. Well, I think so at least. Maybe you should try the button, just to see what happens when you press it :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Head Games

* * *

"I daydream for hours it seems  
I keep thinkin' of you, yeah, thinkin' of you  
These daydreams, what do they mean?  
They keep haunting me, are they warning me?"

- Foreigner

* * *

She studied the faded picture for the fifth time that month. Smiling faces stared back at her, daring her to question the authenticity of the photo. She rubbed her finger over the glaring smile of one of the occupants of the picture. It was her smile, but bigger than any smile that had ever appeared on her face. She could see the happiness swirling around the faces, stuck in that moment forever. A sigh was released from her lungs as she imagined what it would be like to be that happy. To not have to worry about an untimely death. She longed to be that carefree girl.

"Oh, hey Thirteen." Thirteen looked up from the picture and spied her target. The blonde Australian sauntered into the doctor's lounge, swiveling his head from side to side, apparently searching for something. Not finding what he was looking for, Chase addressed Thirteen again. "Have you seen Marissa," He questioned with a heavy accent, "I told her to meet me in here for our lunch date."

It was like taking candy from a baby. Thirteen raised her eyebrows and pointed her finger in a meaningful way. "Yeah, actually, she stopped me in the hallway and told me to tell you that she would meet you there. She said that you'd know what she was talking about."

He nodded his head, "Okay, thanks." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water. Thirteen set down her picture and flipped on the TV. Chase plopped down next to her on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

Thirteen glanced in his direction, shooting him a dirty look. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Marissa for lunch?"

"I will, just after this show. She can wait another twenty minutes." He took a large gulp of his water and set it down on the coffee table. "Hey, what's that?" He was pointing at the picture that Thirteen had set down. Picking it up, he elbowed Thirteen, "Is this a picture of you and Marissa?"

Thirteen gave Chase an exasperated look and snatched the picture out of his hands. "No, it's a picture of Marissa and her ex-girlfriend. You know, the one that happens to look exactly like me. House gave it to me." She handed the picture back to Chase. "She looks like my identical twin. It's completely impossible, though."

Chase squinted at the photo, "Why it is impossible that she's your twin? It's not you is it?"

Thirteen turned towards Chase, "Don't be thick, Chase. Of course it's not a picture of me. I've never met Marissa before and I've never had blonde hair." She ran her hand through her hair, "She couldn't be my twin, could she? Why would my parents not tell me that I had an identical twin? That's ridiculous. Sounds like one of those stupid soap operas that House is so fond of. Pictures can be deceiving."

Chase tossed the picture back onto the coffee table, "Whatever." He continued to watch the TV, chuckling when one of the characters got hit in the balls. Thirteen shook her head and shoved the picture into her pocket. As she exited the room, she looked back at Chase. She wondered if he cared about anything. Would he even put up a fight when he figured out her plan?

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Ryan said, pausing to shove a French fry in his mouth. "You and Seth moved to New York shortly after getting married and you found Alex there. You all became good friends until Seth and Alex accidently got drunk and slept together. Seth and Alex then realized how much they love each other and Seth broke up with you. And now you're helping Marissa get together with Alex, who is now married to Seth?"

After a month of talking to Ryan about everything except what had happened between her and Seth, Summer was fed up with his persistence. Giving in, Summer explained what happened. Their conversation started during lunch and now the sun was leaving shades of red and orange in its wake in the sky. Summer shifted in her seat and put her hands on the grungy diner table, "No, okay, Seth did _not_ dump _me._ _I_ dumped _him_." She blew an exasperated breath at her bangs to move them out of her eyes. "Seth and Alex didn't stop after that one fling. They kept sneaking around, thinking that I didn't have a clue. But I wanted desperately to keep our marriage together, so I ignored their affair. I denied it until I couldn't anymore." Summer shifted her eyes from Ryan's concerned ones and searched the landscape outside the window.

Ryan couldn't believe what Summer had turned into. She used to be so strong, never showing sadness or vulnerability. But he looked at Summer and knew that Seth had broken her. They had all been through so much over the years, so they could get through this too. Ryan reached across the table and placed his hands on Summer's. "It'll be alright, Summer. Time heals all wounds."

Summer turned to face Ryan, a smile tugging at her lips. "I can always count on you for fortune cookie advice." She shook her head playfully, "God, you're so corny." Her smile quickly faded as she became serious again, "I gave up so much for him and he broke my heart, but I still love him."

* * *

Thirteen grinned, placing a piece of chocolate cake on her tray. She skipped the entrees and salad altogether, enjoying the fact that she got the last piece of cake. As she paid for her food, she scanned the cafeteria for the one person that made her heart jump. Thirteen found Marissa sitting at a table in the back and made her way over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Marissa jumped, not noticing the doctor approach her table. Her heart sped up as the doctor pulled out the seat, not waiting for an answer. "How are you? Ha-ha, did I scare you?"

Marissa regained her composure, taking a deep breath to steady her heartbeat. "Hey. I'm not gonna lie, you scared the crap out of me." She grinned goofily, forgetting how good it felt to joke around. "What took you so long, anyway?"

Chase leaned over and pecked Marissa on the cheek, "I had to finish up some tests on my patient. They took longer then I expected. Sorry, sweetie." He squeezed her knee and stole the last forkful of her chocolate cake. She smiled and wiped a smudge of frosting off of his face with her finger. A giggle escaped her lips as she licked the frosting off her finger, making Chase shiver and ruffle his hair.

Thirteen diverted her destination, sitting herself down at a nearby table. Foreman looked up from the file that he was reading, "Something the matter Thirteen?" Thirteen scratched her head and hid her face from Chase and Marissa. Foreman watched her with concern, wondering if Thirteen was tweaking out. When she didn't answer him, Foreman set down his file. "I thought you quit the drugs. And even if you didn't, high at work? You have a serious problem, Thirteen."

That snapped Thirteen out of her crazed trance. "Wait, what?" She raised one of her eyebrows, indignation found on every inch of face. "Did you just imply that I'm high right now?"

Foreman started to say something, but quickly changed his mind. "…I'm just going to go…" He shuffled away from the table, his seat taken by a crippled doctor.

House nodded in the direction of the couple that Thirteen kept stealing glances at, "They're a cute couple. Granted, not as cute as you and her would be, but lesbians are always 'cuter'."

"I don't know what you're talking about, House." Thirteen shifted and gave House all of her attention, attempting to prove her point.

"I'm talking about your distaste for Chase, your longing looks at blonde chick, the maniacal glint in your eyes. How do you think Chase knew that his girlfriend was down here, anyway?" Thirteen's eyes bugged out for a second before House spoke again. "Don't worry, Chase is still the same clueless wombat that he's always been. You need to come up with a better plan."

Thirteen decided to deny all accusations, playing it cool. "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

House smiled and scoffed, "Pff, okay." Shoving himself onto his feet, he grabbed his cane off the back of his chair. "When you decide to pull out all the stops, you know where to find me."

Thirteen looked at House with confusion, "Why are you so willing to help me?"

House winked, "Girl on girl action? Why wouldn't I want to bring such a marvelous thing to this hospital?" With that, House limped out of the cafeteria, holding Thirteen's plate of cake.

Thirteen glanced down at the now empty space in front of her. "_Damn it!_ How did he manage to take my cake without me noticing?" She went back to watching Chase and Marissa flirt innocently. _This sucks._

* * *

Summer's eyes watered as she recalled the events of last year. The vivid images rushed through her overcrowded mind. She brought the snapshots to the surface of her brain. Seth and Alex making out in a dark car. The guilty look on Seth's face when Summer told him that she knew everything. The wedding ring that Summer pawned for $10, acknowledging the end of her marriage. Seth's hasty signature on the divorce papers compared to Summer's calculating one. But then an entirely different image entered her mind. A grainy photo of a shapeless figure floating in empty space. "Ryan, I was pregnant."

Ryan blinked, a blank look shrouding his face. He had not been expecting that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and dove in head first. "That's why you didn't want to give up on Seth. Maybe that's why he was cheating in the first place. You know how he reacts to responsibility."

"I never really told him about it. I found out after he had slept with Alex. I didn't want him to stay with me just because of the baby. He obviously wouldn't have stayed with me for any other reason."

"You never told him that he has a child? That's horrible, Summer, no matter what he did to deserve it."

A tear rolled down Summer's cheek, being swiped at quickly. "He _doesn't_ have a child. Being a single mother was never on my agenda. I couldn't do it on my own and Seth wasn't an option."

Ryan clenched his jaw, but inhaled deeply before continuing. "I know and I'm sorry that you had to deal with this all on your own."

When Summer's body began to shake with sobs, Ryan moved to her side of the booth and hugged her tightly. Constant strings of "I couldn't do it" and "I know" rang out from the two bodies. Summer let it all out, the first time that she ever cried for her nonexistent child. Staying that way for what seemed like forever, Summer turned her tearstained face towards Ryan's caring one. And without a thought, Summer pulled Ryan's face to hers, crashing their lips together. She hungered for more of his care, not ever getting enough. He cared so much for her, something that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

* * *

Thirteen leaned against the cool metal of the car, waiting impatiently. She thought back, questioning how good her idea really was. The idea seemed to get worse and worse as her fingers grew even more numb. Thirteen blew clouds of fog into the freezing night air, smiling at the images she saw swimming in them.

The smile changed into something much greater as Marissa up to the car. "Whatcha doing?" Marissa chuckled at Thirteen's silly smile, relating it to Alex's toothy grins.

"I was waiting for you. Can we talk?" Thirteen said, suddenly becoming somber.

"Yeah, of course. It freezing out here, why don't we go somewhere?" Thirteen nodded her head and got in the car with Marissa. They both thawed as the heat blew full blast on their frozen faces. A rock melody played in the background as the two stole secretive glances at one another. The only words spoken were those of Thirteen directing Marissa to her apartment.

Marissa followed Thirteen up the stairs and into her apartment, not entirely sure what she was doing there. Chase crossed her mind for a second before she pushed him out of the way. Her and Thirteen had barely exchanged any words, but she didn't care. She watched Thirteen as she walked across the apartment and kicked her shoes off. Marissa's pulse pounded in her ears as she broke the silence. "So, you wanted to talk?"

Thirteen faced Marissa and smirked, "Not really." Thirteen took Marissa in her arms, hardly noticing the tingling feeling the contact caused, and peered into her eyes, asking a silent question. Marissa answered, gently pushing her lips onto Thirteen's waiting ones. The gentleness soon gone, the kiss gathered passion as the two searched each other's mouths. At this moment, they seemed to have known each other for years. Long lost lovers having finally found their reason for living. Gasping for one another's breath, they stumbled to the bed, tearing at each other's clothes. Both sober, both equally drunk, love drunk.

**

* * *

Aha! I knew I would finish this before the end of the year =P Did you like the end? I'm not so good at love scenes, but I thought it was time to put one in. Comments, good and bad, are always welcome. Thanks and have a good end of the year.**


End file.
